False love?
by ChaosxXx
Summary: Jill finds a letter from Skye, addressed to Will telling him he finally got what he wanted from Jill, a pair of earrings. Heartbroken Jill finds a way to end her pain.


Fake love?

Jill stared at the piece of paper tears swelling in her eyes. She started to write the note.

_Dear Skye,_

_I know you were using me this whole time._

_I know you never loved me._

_I saw the note you wrote to your cousin, Will._

_I know what you wanted._

_But I loved you Skye._

_I've never loved anyone like this before, my parents abused me, my sisters treated me like Cinderella without the fairy godmother, only my grand father had loved me but hes dead now._

_The whole Valley pretty much disowned me when they found out I loved you._

_Skye I truly loved you, and to find out you don't love me._

_Was my worst nightmare._

_I proposed and you rejected._

_You never loved me at all._

_So guess what_

_I'll never be in your life again_

_or anyones..._

_-Jill_

_P.S. Take what you wanted all along they will do me no use anymore where I'm going._

Jill read it over and over remembering the times she had with him, the times she thought he loved her too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Skye! Get away from that!" Jill yelled chasing over to him, while he stared at her crops._

"_Hm? Why must I get away from these lovely crops why their almost as lovely as you Jill." he said in his smooth voice, Jill made a fake frown on her face while she stared at his complexion. _

_He had silver hair draping over his eyes like always, and his face was still pale.. the way she liked it. He wore a fancy leopard print coat and skinny jeans. Then she looked at herself, she wore a normal t-shirt and jeans sprayed with dirt and dust, even if she couldn't see them she knew she had her amethyst eyes that Skye always complimented, her hair was in twin pigtails even if it was midnight._

"_Penny for your thoughts?" Skye asked turning around "I was thinking about how I should get that thief away from my crops." she snarled. He smirked "No your real thoughts." he said. Skye knew her too well "How I ended up with you...look at you, your so fancy, than look at me and I'm just a dirty old farm girl." she sighed looking at her shoes. Skye stroked her cheek with his soft finger pulling her hair behind her ear "Jill you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and I only have eyes for you my love." he whispered gently in her ear and pulled her in for a kiss, their first kiss._

Flashback over~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jill started crying again than left her priceless diamond earrings on the note that she found in the mine, _What Skye wanted all along._ She thought as she left the house

Skye walked into Jills house knowing that she proposed to him last week. He wanted to make it up to her with some curry he made than he would tell her why he rejected. Skye opened the door to see that nobody was home but there were 2 pieces of paper on the table. One was Skyes handwriting the other was Jills with some diamond earrings on them. He read the one with his handwriting first

"_Dear Will,_

_I actually have that farm girl fooled that I love her_

_And she actually loves me too..sucker._

_Soon I'll be able to get those diamond earrings from her_

_and than I can break her little heart into a million little pieces_

_-Your cousin_

_Skye."_

Than he read the second note as tears filled his eyes. _She must've thought I-I was telling the truth to Will. _He dropped his plateof curry and it smashed to pieces (he breaks something into a million pieces, heehee -V) than ran out the door knowing where she was going.

Jill stood on top of the mountain staring down at the deep blue sea she relaxed herself and held her arms up high closing her eyes _No more pain. No more humiliation. No more.. Skye. Just.. just heaven_. And she let herself fall as the world darkened.

"Jill!" Skye screamed as he saw her jump off the cliff. "NO!" he yelled and plunged after her.

She was about 5 feet further than him but he had to make it to her.

He went into a diving position to grab more speed, so he could reach her. Skye was so close to her hands and he kept reaching out unto them until he finally had her body in his hands. They were about 2 feet from the water now, and he flipped Jill over in his arms so Skye would hit the water first.

SMACK!

Skye started sinking into the water his lungs felt dry and it felt like his spine snapped, he wanted to let the ocean take him away but he knew he couldn't if he didn't get Jill to the shore and the doctors office he knew she wouldn't wouldn't make it.

The light hurt her eyes as she slowly opened them and heard voices from the outside. "You need treatment!" someone yelled with a gruff voice but sweet at the same time "I don't need anything until shes doing better!" the next one yelled hiding his real voice with an angrier one "You can feel it in your bones! You need help!" the gruff voiced yelled again. "Shh." the other voice said and Jill could just barely see him pointing at her as she passed out again.

3 hours later Jill opened her eyes quickly and sat up "Where am I?" she asked and slowly looked around the place "Your in doctor Hardys house." a sweet voice said that wasn't at all like the voices she heard before. A girl appeared into Jills view with short brown hair and soft clear skin handing her a cup of tea. "How are you feeling hon?" she asked and Jill shrugged "What do you remember?" The girl asked "I-I was falling someone...caught me and screaming I remember screaming and kicking." Jill responded.

The door opened and a dark haired man in white walked in "Oh good Jill your doing better." he smiled "Eli please go get the um other patient a magic bag." he pointed to the brown haired girl and she got up to go get what he requested. "So Ms. Jill your lungs took severe damage and you've been out for 3 days but your quite lucky that young man saved you." he said and Jill looked confused.

"Where is he?" she asked and tried getting up "Hes in the other room and you should probably stay still its not best to move to much in your position." Jill struggled to get up "Please I have to see him." she begged, the doctor just nodded than helped her up and showed her to the other room.

Jill looked at the silver haired man lying on the bed "Skye.." she whispered to herself "Is that his name?" the doctor asked and Jill nodded than the doctor wrote something down on his notepad "Oh by the way I'm Trent." he smiled at her kindly and Jill nodded again.

She noticed something on the bedside table a note? Jill picked it up and read it

"_Dear Jill,_

_The only reason I rejected was because I didn't want to hurt you._

_Everyone hates you enough already what would happen if you actually married the thief?_

_And I wasn't telling the truth to Will._

_I was lying so he wouldn't come here himself, because he does more than just steal from people..._

_Jill I truly do love you whether you love me or not I will always love you._

_-Yours truly Phantom thief Skye."_

__Jill whispered to herself "Whats wrong with him?" she asked and Trent looked at the ground "Hes in a coma we don't know if he'll wake up." a bald headed man said entering the room with the same gruff voice that she heard before "He hit the water first and badly too. His lungs are extremely damaged and his spine almost broke, Jill. And he has a big bruise on the side of his head from someone kicking him..I know that's not your fault because it was a reaction you never meant it...and because he didn't get treatment in time, this is the result. He refused it until he knew for sure you were better." he finished.

Jill crouched down to the side of Skyes bed. "Skye I'm sorry I really am I-I love you." she whispered in his ear.

His hand grabbed her wrist.


End file.
